Love don't cost a thing
by bkcgirl
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing a song fic...Hooray!! I just thought that this song fits this couple so well. And here's the summary.**

**Summary: Joey is dating Seto. Seto never actually spends any time with Joey and just buys him stuff to try and make up for it.. Joey decides he's gonna break it off with Seto if he doesn't get his act together soon. But in the meantime the neglect is staring to get to Joey. But his 15 year old daughter Ala has a plan, and she's gonna use her and Joey's job as singers in a local club to do it.**

Joey frowned at his cell phone, while he sat on his couch. Seto had just cancelled their date _again._ And as usual he bought Joey something expensive in hopes he would forgive him. This time it was a gold watch . Pretty but not what Joey wanted. He looked at the clock, 3 more hours till he had to pick up a Ala . Time and time again when Seto did this to him we would forget to pick up his daughter from school and she would come home irritated and tried and find him on the couch crying his eyes out. She'd comfort him, make him dinner and then they'd head out to their job. His daughter was his rock, the only constant in his life, he'd hoped that someday Seto would be too but , they rarely see each other any more and Joey hasn't even told Seto about Ala yet. What kind of relationship was this!? The never see each other and Seto doesn't even know he's a single dad. " This isn't a relationship," Joey muttered under his breath," This is a distant friendship."

And Joey was sick of it. He looked at the clock again' Screw school' he thought ' I need Ala' He jumped up grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER.**

Ala couldn't help but to smirk. All the players were in place, just a few more adjustments and her plan would be inaction. She hadn't expected to get out of school early but she could use it to her advantage. After all she still needed to pick out a sexy outfit for her dear mother. Yes, she referred to Joey as her mother. It wasn't her fault, he was to damn feminine! Twenty five and he still looked like a high school girl. Not that her mother wasn't strong and didn't have muscles, he did, but they just helped make him look even girlie.

Ala grinned as she conned her mom into going to hot topic to pick out an outfit for tonight. He had to look good. That way Seto would be able to clearly see what he would lose if he wasn't careful.

She grinned even more evilly( if that were possible) when she saw her mother in the outfit Ala and her best friend Kay had pre-picked out online. 'oh yes ,' she thought darkly ' Everything was going as planned'.

Her mother gave her and odd look when she started laughing like a crazed physco and every one in the store backed away from the insane blue and honey-eyed teenage girl.

**In Seto's limo**

"Yami Kagai Atemu, you let me out of this car this instant or I will for get that you've been my friend since pre-k and shoot you." Seto glared at his crimson eyed best friend.." I have important things to do."

Yami snorted " Like what? Everything is going fine for your company for once. You know what you do need to do? Hang out with your friends! Spend time with your brother! Actually go out on a date with your boy friend!"

At the mention of his neglected boyfriend Seto's head snapped up. Seto sighed . He'd tried so hard to make the blond like him but it seemed like all he was doing was making Joey seem more and more distant. Seto was jerked out of his brooding when Yami all but shouted " We're Here!" right next to his ear.

" Where exactly is here?" asked Seto as he got out of the limo, only to have his question answered when he came face to face with a bright pink neon sign that blinked ' The Red Moon'. This moron had taken him to a night club. Yami grabbed Seto and hauled him to the front of the line. They were waved right through it. Once in side Yami made Seto sit at a table right in front of the stage. Then he engaged Seto with light chatter about what was going on inn his life as well as the lives of their other friends. ' "

"It's seems like you're gonna be the last of our little group of friends to get married," Said Yami nonchalantly after a while.

Seto almost chocked on his appletini" W what?! You mean.....?"

"Yep" Yami smiled " I asked Yugi to marry me and he said yes."

" But when did..." Seto started but was cut off by a person on the stage.

" Hello, Red Moon!" said a tall busty blonde woman" I'm Mai Valentine, owner and Manager of this place for people who didn't already know. And it is my pleasure to introduce your Moonlight Queen and Princess. Amachara and her daughter Akina!" The crowd cheered wildly. As the lights went dim and the music began,two figures took the stage.

At first only the mother sang, while the daughter danced rhythmically around her.

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

The daughter continued dancing but joined in with her mother's angelic singing.

**When you rolled up in the Escalade  
Saw that dub you gave to the valet  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me  
Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling  
Saw you later in the corner booth  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you  
But your hard to miss  
Think you outta know  
Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control**  
**All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah  
**

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
****Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

This time the Mother also began to dance, both of the two were moving their bodies as if they were apart of the music  
**When I took a chance  
Thought you'd understand  
Baby, credit cards aren't romance ( You Don't understand)  
So you're tryin' to buy what's already yours  
What I need from you is not available in stores  
Seen a side of you that I really feel  
Doing way too much, never keep it real  
If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road  
Now I'm leaving, where's my keys?  
I've got to go**

**All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah  
You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
**

There was a break in the music and it sounded as though some one was DJ. ing the track and the two on stage moved accordingly, taking turns being in the spotlight. At one point during this dance of the mother Amachara had looked straight at Seto and messed up what she was doing and almost tripped. Seto pondered why the dancer was so shocked to see him.

Akina smirked when she saw her mother do this all while moving to the beat.

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

**A thi-ing, a thi-ing, a thi-ing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You think the money that you make  
Can substitute the time you take  
Take the keys here to my heart  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart  
I think you need to take some time  
To show me that your love is true  
There's more than dollar signs in you  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart**

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
****I won't  
****Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

**You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
****Think I wanna drive your Benz  
****I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

The song ended with both girls looking flushed and happy. Mai took the stage again . " Thank you for that wonderful performance ." She said to them. The two nodded and then left the stage. Again Seto's eyes caught Amachara's . Seto knew those eyes instantly. " Joey " He breathe. And was out of his seat in an insant. He had to find Joey!

**Backstage**

" Well that was fun wasn't it!" Ala happily chirped.

Joey spun around and angry look on his face."_You"_ he hissed accusingly

Ala gave him an innocent look " Me what?"

" You invited _him _here! You made me dress...." Joey waved his hands over his body. Since he was pretending to be a girl he tended to were dresses but his so called child and made him wear a skirt today . a mini skirt with a slight train and a little twirl , that insured that when ever he spun a round everyone in the room would get a nice long peek at his upper thighs. He was also wearing a skin tight shirt that emphasized his fake boobs. His wig had been put in a simple yet sexy ponytail and he'd worn both mascara and lipstick for the first time ever in the 2 year history of their performances. And she had made him sing that song that was _WAY _to similar to his current predicament. Then to put the icing on the cake she'd invited Seto to watch.

Joey gave her a dirty look" I should have known something was up when you stated laughing evilly in Hot Topic. What else could possibly go wrong!?"

" Joey?"

" Well there's that," Drawled out Ala as her mother stiffened and slowly turned around and looked straight into the Eyes of one very confused and slightly annoyed billionaire.

" You have a daughter!?" said incredulously. " Why the Hell didn't you tell me?"

That question caused Joey to lose it.

" What do you mean? Is that the only thing you can say at this point? Yes I have a bloody, freaking daughter! Not that you would know because I don't even see you any more! Honestly are you that surprised that there are still some things you don't know about me ? We've been dating for almost a year yet we've only been on 2 uninterrupted dates and about 5 other ones. The rest of the time you're to busy with your damn company to give two shit's about me!"

" And you " he shouted twirling around to face his child" What on Earth were you thinking! What have I said about manipulating people . By Ra Ala, It's gotten you kicked out of 5 schools! You are so....!"

Joey didn't get to finish his threat for Seto had spun him around and mashed his lips against Joey's .

" Huh," Said Ala in the background" So that's how to get him to shut up."

After about 3 minutes of intense kissing and a whole bunch of ' knock it off already' s from Ala , Seto held Joey in his arms and did something he rarely ever does. He apologized.(** his apology was so sweet and heartfelt that Seto said if I wrote down all of it he will kill me so you're gonna have to settle for the shortened not as sweet version)**

"Joey," he said looking into the blonde's eyes" I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I shouldn't have been trying to buy your affections , it was wrong and stupid of me. But I want to start over, wipe the slate clean. The truth is that I really like you and don't want to see you go. Will you give me another chance?"

Joey blinked a couple of times" Of course I'll give you another chance " He yelled throwing his arms around the brunette.

Ala and Yami stood off to the side and fist bumped each other" Mission accomplished!" they said together.

" Wait a minute," questioned Seto " you were both on this?"When did you to meet each other?"

Ala grinned " Hey mom. Do you remember that Boy at school? The one I keep referring to as my own personal stalker?"

" Yeah, Phoenix right?"

"Yep, that's the one. Will he's the adopted son of Yami's fiance Yugi. And one day about a week ago he was awaiting with me outside school because you hadn't come to pick me up yet. "

Joey remembered how angry his daughter had been that day.

" Well we started talking and he mentioned how his mom and soon to be stepfather was worried about how Seto had been treating his loved ones. After making sure we were talking about the same Seto, we began to plot. And let's just I have a new found respect for my stalker cuz this plan was pretty sweet and it worked." Ala looked smug.

Joey looked over at her "You evil, evil ,little girl"

" You know you love me."

Seto looked up at his best friend" Thanks"


	2. Epilogue

**Time for the epilogue of my first songfic.! Hooray! **

_**10 Years later**_

There was a loud thump from upstairs, followed by a shout of," You brats! I'm going to kill you! MOM!"

Joey looked up from his newspaper as Ala chased her little brothers down the stairs. The twins 8 year old boys, raced into the living room and hid behind their mother's chair.

" MOM!" Ala screeched as she skidded into the room. " Those little rats were hiding in my closet and peeping on me and Phoenix! I'm going to kill you! Rial! Reese! Come out from behind mom and face your punishment!"

The two boys eeped while Joey rolled his eyes, " Ala calm down, you'll wake the baby. I just put Saya, down for a nap. And your brothers were probably just eager to see you. You've been away at college and they barely get to see you and they miss you. Besides ," Joey took off his glasses," you just got home. What on earth were you two doing any way?,"

" It was really weird," pipped up Reese. " Phoenix got down on his knees and gave big sissy a ring,..."

" and then she started squealing," finished Rial.

They both made a face and said,"and then they stared kissing, it was so gross."

" Doesn't Phoenix know he'll get cooties from girls?" Rial asked his mom

" For the last time boys, you don't get cooties from girls!" said Joey exasperated, then something clicked" Wait a minute? You're engaged?"

Ala squealed" I know right! I have to go call Kay!," she glared at her brothers," I'll destroy you dorks later,"

The boys came out from their hiding place and ran to the front door . According to the tracking device installed on their dad's car, he would be home in two minutes and they couldn't wait to tell him that Ala had Phoenix in her room : it wold be funny to see their father kill Phoenix. Two minutes later the door opened, " Daddy!" the twins cried before glomping their father. Seto stumbled due to the weight and force that the twins jumped on him , which sent his briefcase flying to wards a priceless 10 foot vase, which cased the vase to shatter. And the resulting noise caused Saya to wake up from her nap.

And for a 7 month old baby that girl had a set of lungs.

After calming Saya down, Joey smiled as he surveyed the chaos his household was currently in. Ala was chasing her brothers around the room, and Phoenix was running away from Seto's wrath.

He giggled when Phoenix finally made it to the door and escaped ,with Seto shouting after him. He also laughed when Ala finally caught her brothers and was currently tying them to the chandelier.

Later that night Seto and Joey were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

" Well today was interesting," Seto murmured while putting on a shirt. Joey grunted and Seto turned around and asked what was wrong.

Joey looked up at him sadly, " You don't get it do you? Ala got engaged today. Soon she'll be married and get a family of her own. " Joey sighed ," I've known her since she was 5, she's the reason why we're married and have kids! I just … I don't know. I feel kinda weird knowing that she'll be gone soon."

Seto sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug. " Puppy, don't you want Ala to have what we have ? To be happy and feel loved everyday for the rest of her life? We owe her a lot, but know it's time to let go. We've taught all she needs to make it in this world and she's taught us and important lesson as well."

Joey looked up at his husband of 9 years," What?"

Seto smiled ," That love doesn't cost anything,"

**Hello, looking back, I've realized I could have done a much better job with this story, but whatever. I also realized that in the first chapter I misspelled some things so for that I'm sorry. Comments would be appreciated but you don't have to if you don't want to.**


End file.
